Tobin's Spirit Guide (Insight Editions)
Tobin's Spirit Guide is new abridged hardcover edition of Tobin's Spirit Guide by Insight Editions due for release in June 2016. Plot This dynamic in-universe book takes fans inside the world of Ghostbusters like never before. In the first Ghostbusters movie, Tobin's Spirit Guide is a comprehensive supernatural encyclopedia used by our heroes to research ghouls and ghosts. For the first time, this fully illustrated tome will allow fans to pore through the pages of this legendary guide to learn all about the things that go bump in the night—from Class 5 Free-Roaming Vapors to giant Sloars! Along with covering the original movies, Ghostbusters: Tobin's Spirit Guide will also explore the expanded Ghostbusters universe, delving into supernatural phenomena from the comics, animated shows, video games, and other aspects of the franchise. Presented from the point of view of fictional writer J. H. Tobin and filled with never-before-seen original illustrations, the book will have a unique in-world aesthetic that makes it feel like a real object from the world of Ghostbusters. Absorbing, immersive, and an essential purchase for fans, Ghostbusters: Tobin's Spirit Guide is the ultimate guide to the franchise's rogues' gallery of spirits, specters, demons, and ghouls. Development On July 11, 2015, Erik Burnham teased Tobin's Spirit Guide. erikburnham Tweet 7/11/15 On July 12, 2015, Erik Burnham announced a new abridged edition of John Tobin's spirit guide that involved contributions in-universe by Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz. So far, Burnham and Kyle Hotz were attached to the project. It is set for release in 2016. erikburnham Tweet 7/12/15 Tristan Jones confirmed he was attached to the project but is no longer after he was offered another project a few weeks ago. TRexJones Tweet #1 7/12/15 TRexJones Tweet #2 7/12/15 TRexJones Tweet Reply 7/12/15 On July 20, 2015, Erik Burnham got a "nice little chunk" of Tobin's Spirit Guide done. erikburnham Tweet 7/20/15 On August 13, 2015, Erik Burnham announced he saw some of Kyle Hotz' illustrations. erikburnham Tweet 8/13/15 On August 22, 2015, Erik Burnham declared he was almost done with a section of Tobin's Spirit Guide and had just an Ellen Gold entry to write. erikburnham Tweet 8/22/15 On August 26, 2015, Erik Burnham said 3 out of the 5 sections of the book were done. erikburnham Tweet 8/26/15 On September 8, 2015, Erik Burnham was working on editorial notes. erikburnham Tweet 9/8/15 On September 11, 2015, it was reported Tobin's Spirit Guide is set to preface the premiere of the Ghostbusters (Reboot) in July 2016 amid other merchandise. Venture Capital Post "Ghostbusters Reboot Updates: First trailer, "Tobin's Spirit Guide" publication, new merchandise coming out soon" 9/11/15 On October 12, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he was dealing with some requested revisions when asked about the front cover. erikburnham Tweet 10/12/15 On November 7, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he has seen the first half of the book's illustrations by Kyle Hotz. erikburnham Tweet 11/7/15 The illustrations will not be in color. On November 8, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed the illustrations will not be in color. erikburnham Tweet 11/8/15 On November 27, 2015, Erik Burnham confirmed Kyle Hotz did the front cover which features the Grundel. erikburnham Tweet 11/27/15 On December 7, 2015, Erik Burnham admitted when selecting content for the book - a lot of decisions were made by the question, "What will look coolest drawn by Kyle Hotz?" erikburnham Tweet 12/7/15 Details *96 pages *Product Dimensions: 6.5 x 9 inches *Shipping Weight: 1.7 pounds External links *Insight Editions twitter References See also *Tobin's Spirit Guide *Tobin's Spirit Guide (West End Games) *Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics *Other Ghostbusters Related print Gallery Advertisements Product Category:Print